


Bad Day

by NeoVenus22



Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jill helps Lindsay out after a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

The silk slides along Lindsay's nipple, making her arch, want more. It drapes, flutters, teases, then it slides up to her shoulder and down to her prone arm, skating over the flesh on her wrist. Jill's on a mission of sweet torture, dangling the scarf over Lindsay's thighs as the most delicious tease, when what Lindsay really wants is Jill's mouth on hers, her fingers on Lindsay's flesh. It's been a long day.

"Feeling kinky?" Jill asks with a smirk, looping the scarf around Lindsay's wrist. She doesn't wait for an answer, just works some magic and Lindsay is neatly attached to the bedpost. There's something vaguely screwed up about the cop tied up, Lindsay thinks, but this is Jill's fantasy, and she's always willing to go along, particularly if she gets rewarded. Which she needs right now.

"Jill, please."

"Ask and ye shall receive."

Frankly, Lindsay wishes the entire justice system operated with that philosophy, as quickly and easily as Jill does now, one hand cradling Lindsay's breast, the other curling between her legs. Lindsay moans pathetically, and gets silenced with Jill's lips on hers. Oh, and it's good, somewhere over the years, Jill has developed the most amazing tongue. The tongue pushes deeper into Lindsay's mouth, her fingers push deeper into Lindsay's pussy, and Lindsay moans and rides Jill's hand, shifts to get the pressure of Jill's thumb against her clit.

"Long day, Linds?" Jill asks sympathetically, sliding her lips down to the hollow of Lindsay's throat.

She moans. "Rough day. Getting better."

"I do my best." And then a third finger, and Lindsay gasps, and clenches, and comes (and comes, and comes). Jill licks her way down her body, nipping Lindsay's breasts, dipping her tongue in her navel, licking her thigh and blowing on the spot... Lindsay strains, needy, and the silk is no longer soft and smooth on her skin, but harsh and unforgiving, the tight knot digging into her skin, pressing against a vein. "Jill... Jill, _please_..."

"I love it when you beg," says Jill, but maybe she's just as desperate as Lindsay, because then her tongue is on Lindsay's clit, and oh, oh _god_. Lindsay looks down at the blond head between her legs, the line of Jill's spine and the pale curve of her ass contrasted with the dark sheets. One hand is splayed across Lindsay's thigh for balance, because the other is darting between her own legs.

Lindsay rocks helplessly, so close. Jill makes herself come and moans, the vibrations from those delicious lips sending Lindsay over the edge again; she arches upwards then collapses heavily. Jill smiles up at her with wet lips and Lindsay adores her. "Better now?"

"Much."


End file.
